


It's Cold

by FlintGust



Category: FE:A, Fire Emblem, fire emblem 13, fire emblem awakening
Genre: Cuddling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlintGust/pseuds/FlintGust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lon'qu and you are returning from a mission together from the Country, Regna Ferox. It gets quite cold there, especially traveling on foot.</p><p>Lon'qu x Reader Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cold

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name

"Achoo!"

You start to sniffle and your pull your hood on as you walk away from the borders of Ferox. It's snowing quietly and all you can hear is the crunch of snow beneath your feet. Your companion here doesn't seem to be keen on making conversation and the return home has become rather dull. Either way you decided to strike up a conversation. "Hey, Lon-"  
As you you were about to call Lon'qu who was a head of you, some bandits ended up blocking your path demanding the goods you had been traveling with. Lon'qu let out a sigh, "I'll just cut down a couple brigands in the meantime. Gotta keep my arms loose..." You hear him mutter and look up to see the bandits have already been slain. "That was quick...", you say softly. He gives you a curt nod and begins to start walking a head. "H-hey! Wait up! Lon'qu!" You start to jog lightly to catch up. "Stay back woman! I told you not to get too close!" You hear the irritated sound in his voice and let out a sigh. As much as you would like to think of a plan to get Lon'qu over his gynophobia, you were actually pretty tired from the journey here back to Ylisstol. For now you oblige and walk a few paces behind him and try to stay warm. You were sore from the battles from the past few days and couldn't wait to set camp for the night. As you two started walking along the path back you noticed Lon'qu has stopped again and see another set of bandit's hindering you. You prepare for battle with your tome in hand and get into a stance as you drop your travel pack onto the floor. One of the bandit's shout, "This is payback for killing my crew!" The bandit then lurches forward and attempts to parley with Lon'qu. You try and take care of the ones in the back while Lon'qu engages in battle with the ones in the front. While you were preoccupied with fighting you failed to notice that Lon'qu was surrounded as reinforcements have arrived. You try to finish up the mages that had taken the right flank and see that one tried to shoot a fireball when Lon'qu wasn't looking. Trying to think than react you grabbed for the fabric of the tent from your pack and covered Lon'qu with it to avoid him from getting hit directly. He is surprised and staggers back and falls on the floor. Your arm is grazed from the fire and you wince a little but shake it off as you try to take on the rest of the swordsmen and myrmidons that encircled you. You try to shoot out a spell with your tome and you manage to knock some of them out. However, you were greatly outnumbered and as much as you tried to take them all on you couldn't help but allow a few hits to get in. You body begins to falter and tremble and pain but you try to persevere.

"I'll make this quick." You hear as you see Lon'qu recover from his disorientated situation. He takes his killing edge and swiftly cuts down the foe in front of you. "Who dies next?" He readies his stance for the next opponent. You try to refocus on your thoughts on the battle and shake your head from the sudden reappearance of Lon'qu. One by one, your teamwork with Lon'qu pays off and eventually all of them are lying lifeless on the floor. "Now that's strategy!" You dust yourself off as Lon'qu approaches you. "Hm? What is it?" You look at him through curious eyes. "Why did you do something so stupid?" You blink at him twice, "Come again?" 

"You could have died (Y/N)!" 

"But I didn't? I know I wouldn't have. You have my back Lon'qu. I know I can trust you when the time comes." 

He lets out a huff and begins walking. "There's a campsite up ahead, we can set up camp there." You were happy, it's about time we got some rest and that arm needed tending to. As you start to walk again, you turn your arm slowly trying to get a feel on how bad the damage that had been on inflicted on you. "Ugh...", you say under your breath. It wasn't excruciating pain but it was a dull pain that kept nagging at you as you two neared the campsite. 

As you reached your destination, you can see a fire pit in the heart of the site and large logs that are used to be as seats surrounded it. You drop your pack by the makeshift seats and inspect the pit. "We'll need wood." You state obviously out loud and begin your search for dry wood to use for the fire. "Be careful of your arm (Y/N)." You look up to see Lon'qu looking at you curiously. "I suppose I will put up the tent." You nod at him and both of you being your work. 

You walk down a path to see a storage house. "What's this?", you say to yourself. You walk head closer to see that there is a sign pinned up on the house. "Feel free to use the supplies, please replenish when you can so everyone can use it too." You peak through the window but it's dark inside. "Well aren't the Feroxi just nice?" You open the door with a bit of force and it jerks open to reveal a musty, dusty odor. "It must have been awhile." You look around for a lamp and find one on the hook on the wall by the door. Luckily for you, there is still enough gas in it for you to get it up and running. Your curiosity gets the best of you and you start searching around the house. You see maps on the wall, a wooden armoire with messages carved in the doors about loves notes and camping tips. You trace the carved wood with your fingers and then your attention is caught by a desk. Papers and books scattered all over it. Mostly of the old history of Chon'sin and Plegia and parchment paper written in a different language. You pick it up trying to make out what it says. "(Y/N)", you hear a voice by your ear. "Ah!" You get scared and drop your lamp and hit your arm on the armoire by the desk. "Ouch!" You wince and open your eyes to see that it's Lon'qu. "Sorry", he says flatly. "Dammit Lon'qu don't sneak up on me like that!" He ignores your comment and picks up the lamp and relights it. "What were you looking at?" You dust yourself off. "The writings on the desk." He peers over to the desk and looks at the papers over the desk. You see his eyes scan the paper from right to left, taking in the words. "You can read it?" He nods. "Yes, it is written in Chon'sin." "I see, so that is where you are originally from." He looks at you, "what?" You explain yourself, "Yeah you don't have the typical traits of the Feroxi, so I was trying to figure out where you were from. Well your descendants anyway." He raises a brow. "Whatever. I pitched the tent already. We just need firewood." He walks past you and picks some up from the corner of the room. "I read the sign outside, the wood is running low, I will cut some later. Let's go (Y/N)" He motions for you to go through the door as he picks up the wood and follows behind you. "Do you need hel-", you attempt to say. "No. Just go." As blunt as he was he carried a lot of wood and figured it was best to just let him have his way. 

As you two made your way back to the top of the campsite, you notice one thing. "Lon'qu?" "What?" He throws down the wood and bends down to set up a fire. "There's only one tent." "Yes I know (Y/N)" You give him a confused look though his head is turned downward, paying attention to his task at hand. "Then are we sharing the tent?" "No!", he snaps. You give him a tired look, "Well?" He gets a small spark at the fire pit and tries to make the fire bigger, he slowly starts to add wood and build it up. "You're sleeping in the tent." "Well obviously mine was ruined in the battle trying to stop the fireball, what about you?" He looks up at you, "I can handle Feroxi weather, you cannot woman." You shoot him a dirty look. "My name is (Y/N) not woman." As much as you've gotten use to it you sometimes hated when he said woman. It sounded so _sexist_. "Yeah, yeah (Y/N). Now go inside and get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow." "You're going to freeze out here you know." "I won't", he rebuts. You sigh and let out a,"fine." You decide to retire for the night and to finally get this arm looked at. 

You enter the tent and take off your coat. Lights already lit inside courtesy of Lon'qu, you lift your arm slowly to make out the condition it's in in the light. You can see it's swollen and a bit red. "At least it's not seriously burned or broken..." You sit down on the cot and reach for some soothing cream for burns to apply to your arm. You hiss at the pain you feel as you rub in the cream. You reach for the bandage to wrap around your arm and make it all the way around. However, you struggle trying to tie it and ultimately it becomes undone. You grunt in frustration and keep trying. You start to feel defeated and start to get sloppy, too tired for this. "(Y/N) food is ready." You look up at him to see his head poked through the tent. A faint blush brushes his face. "Put on some damn clothes!" You're in your white undershirt and tell him you'll be more "dressed" to his tastes eventually. You re-attempt to tie it again and start to fumble as it slips through your fingers. He rolls his eyes and sits down next to you. "Let me." You place the dressings into his hand and he swiftly wraps up your arm. "Thank you", you give him a small smile. He notices this and turns his nose up at you. "Whatever, I just want you to get dressed properly!" You laugh and put on your coat. "What did you make?" He starts to leave and as he opens your tent he turns his head, giving you a profile of his face. "Potato stew."

The two of you sit outside by the fire trying to keep warm. It's gotten dark and the winter cold has definitely taken it's toll on you. You shiver as you try to finish your food. Grateful for Lon'qu's impeccable potato peeling skills, you guys had food in no time. Dinner was quiet, per usual and you attempted conversation to lighten the mood. He gave you quick short replies and you call him out for it. He would then promptly get all flustered and upset and you'd laugh at him and apologize. While that did make dinner more enjoyable for you, the cold was beginning to chill your bones. "Well I'll be going to sleep now. Goodnight" You stand up and turn on your heel to make your way to the tent. "G'night", is all you hear. 

The tent wasn't much better. It was warmer but boy did your body shake. You curled into a ball on the cot with your coat on and layers upon layers of blankets piled on you. You couldn't sleep, it was too cold and wonder if Lon'qu was going through the same. "Well since I can't sleep..." You get up from your bed and peak through the tent a bit. The moon shinning brightly on the night floor you can see Lon'qu sitting by the fire up, trying to stay warm, rubbing his hands together. "I bet he's freezing." You see your breath and put a blanket around you. You brace yourself for the cold and step out. You make quiet footsteps but the crunch of the snow gives you away. He turns slightly, "why aren't you sleeping?" You reply, "well I could ask you the same but I don't think anyone would sleep out in this cold wilderness." He says nothing and turns back around. You move closer until you're close to his back. You take off your blanket and drape it around his shoulders. He looks up, "I don't need it." You snort and walk around and bend down in front of him. You take your hands and hold his face. Your fingers brushing his cheek. "Yeah right, look at you. You're red from the cold." He jerks away, "What are you doing?!" You roll your eyes at him. "Telling you what your body knows, stupid." "Hey, I'm not stupid!" "Yes you are, you're body is like a block of ice and you're torturing it by staying out of here." "No I'm not! Look her-" This time you cut him off. "No Lon'qu, you're going to be frozen and you won't be in shape tomorrow to journey back. You'll hinder us in battles." You were abrupt but you were too cold to care and you needed Lon'qu back home in one piece. "Now get in the tent." You pull him up and he snatches his arm away. "Fine!" He knew better than to argue with you once you've made a point. Once in the tent you take two pillows to divide the cot. "I can sleep on the floor." You reply with an even tone,"The floor is pretty much the same as outside, now get on the bed." He shifts his weight from side to side and looks down unsure of what to do." "Look Lon'qu, I get that you have a fear but we really do have a long journey home. You're no use if you get frostbite." He mutters an agreement and gingerly gets into bed. You cover him with half the blankets. Seeing the tint on his face made you feel triumphant but ashamed that you were probably giving the poor man a heart attack. You make sure the pillows dividing you two were set up firmly and you take the other half of blankets to cover yourself up with on your side.

You're turned on your side still awake from the cold. You hear Lon'qu's faint breathing and his frequent shifts on the cot, letting you know he's still awake. You sigh and drop your pillow onto to the floor along with the blankets. He'll never sleep at this rate, I'm probably giving him an anxiety attack. You slip quietly onto the floor and get into a fetus position trying to keep yourself warm. A few minutes later you hear Lon'qu's voice as if he's looking down on you from the top of the bed. "(Y/N) what are you doing?" You groan and in an annoyed tone, "trying to let you get some sleep!" "What?" "Don't what me! I know you have gynophobia! I'm trying to somewhat accommodate you, I'm not that heartless you know." You sneeze and rub your temples feeling a headache coming on. "I see." "Yeah I'm glad you do now go to sleep Lon'qu!" There's silence between you two for awhile until finally, "come back onto the bed (Y/N)." "But-" "Just get on before I regret this." You listen to him and slip back into bed, your body thanking you for the change of texture. Lon'qu removes the pillows and puts them behind your back. He then puts his arms around your mid back and pulls you into his chest. You look up at him. "Lon'qu?" "Shut up, just think of it as repayment for saving me earlier today." "I don't need repayment Lon'qu." "Yeah but you're cold and your shivering is keeping me up. It's better for me to keep you warm so I can finally get some damn shut eye." "But, I'm a woman don't I...um freak you out?" He sighs. "Just sleep." "But, but Lon'qu! You don't-" "Listen! I almost lost you okay?! I lost a dear friend like that once, it's the way I am today. Can we drop it now?" It all clicks in and you realize that what Cherche was talking about during a mission, was his childhood friend that had died and that he couldn't save her. "Ke'ri?" He looks down at you surprised. "How do you know that name?" You look up at him and explain that you and Cherche was on a mission one day and met her parents. He does nothing but just nod. "Also Lon'qu?" "Yes?" "They want you to know that they forgive you." "What?" You further explain to him that they found her diary and how he was such a good friend to her that he tried to save her. They realized that it was their fault and they regretted it deeply. "So I've been trying to pass this message you the whole mission but you're kind of a hard guy to talk to", you chuckle. He looks away, "Thank you delivering the message." You reach up and stroke his hair. "It's my pleasure." You feel a breeze come through the tent and you shudder at it's chill and hold on to Lon'qu a bit tighter. He firms his grip around your back and brings you closer to him. His chin on your head. He sighs and says quietly, "It is...good to be forgiven. And yet, I doubt this wound can ever truly heal."

Your eyes widen and you're surprised to hear Lon'qu's soft side of him. You ache for him, want to make him feel better even if just a little. You kiss him lightly on his neck up to his jawline. "(Y-(Y/N)?", he studders and he grips you a bit tightly. You take his head and bring it down to your chest and stroke him gently on the head. "I won't let anyone hurt you." He looks up this time surprised. Not sure what to say, you smile at him and plant a kiss on his forehead. "Let me take care of you." His eyes soften and he snuggles into your chest, soaking up your love. "I don't deserve you (Y/N)." You kiss him sweetly on his lips. Surprised at the sudden contact, he eventually warms up to you and deepens the kiss. You cradle his face in your hands, "You deserve everything, love." As you warm up to Lon'qu's touch you start to tease him a bit. "So you're not really afraid of women after all huh?" He spits out a sharp, "Shut up, you're just a mere woman!" and you start laughing. "I'm just....more comfortable around you now (Y/N)." He grabs your waist and pulls you in looking seriously into your eyes, "Please don't leave me okay? I love you." You kiss him on the cheek, "I suppose I can stay for this _mere_ man." He grins, "I am no mere man (Y/N), you'll see." You snicker, "uh-huh, sure. Just keep me warm." He holds you in his arms, "Heh. How do I get myself into these things..." Eventually you two fall asleep, keeping each other warm from the harsh Feroxi elements.

**Author's Note:**

> \--------  
> Kinda fluffy; I don't know it was okay? Feels like it was missing something though. Might just rewrite it with a different scenario!


End file.
